


Weird Dreams

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy learns from her own dream what she is searching for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Dreams

Lucy got up at her usual time and started her day with her patented Lucy-process. She had to pry herself from Natsu's embrace and wiggle out from under Happy. Next, she tip-toed to the shower to have her morning wash. Of course as soon as she turned on the faucets, there was the possibility that he'd wake up, but she would be locked in and he'd be locked out. Depending on how late and how much he'd drunk the night before, sometimes he'd keep sleeping. Lucy always snuck out of bed as quietly as she could, to preserve her last moments of peace and quiet.

Fifty-fifty. Those were the odds of starting her day chaos free, well, free-ish. After years of partnering with the stubborn, obstinate, and indomitable (oh let's face it - he's several kinds of pig-headed) dragon slayer, Lucy had developed ways to deal with Natsu. She could let him sleep and sneak out of her own apartment, or if the spirits were against her, proceed with her errands - with a certain pink haired barnacle underfoot.

This particular morning, Lucy was able to shower without her best friend pounding on the door, claiming incipient death from burst bladder. The blonde mage was able to style her hair without once needing to scream through the door 'gimme a minute', 'do not pee in the sink' or 'do not eat everything'. Lucy brushed her teeth without any sass from Happy, who liked to ask how many teeth she had left when he heard her brushing.

Such a glorious morning it was, Lucy dressed without either of her two semi-welcome house guests making suspicious noises from her kitchen. No unsettling crashes, tinkles of dropped silverware, smashed glassware or sounds of water fights. To be honest, there had only ever been one water fight in the kitchen. Once was enough - the fury sparking from the celestial mage had made quite the impression on the two idiots, I mean, partners. Both the slayer and blue exceed had become as pale as ghosts, as Lucy had channelled a boss level summoning of an Erza who'd had her strawberry cake dropped.

Lucy crept as quietly as she could back to her bedroom to snatch her celestial keys from their hook, clutching them tight to muffle any clanging that might ensue. She smiled to see Natsu holding Happy much like any child would snuggle with a teddy bear. Well, perhaps more like a hard bodied man-child with his smart-mouthed stooge-sidekick. Muffling her laughter with one hand, she closed the door with the other and snuck away to begin a wonderful and pest-free day.

Deciding to treat herself, she strolled to the corner market and purchased a large cup of strawberry tea and a muffin. She nibbled on her breakfast, a little worried about the mess she'd come home to, but deciding it was well worth it to have a day to herself. Not really thinking about where her feet were taking her, Lucy realized she was close to the library and decided to go in to browse. During her idyll in the library, she found several new books she'd been waiting ages to read. Lucy checked out her selected books and exited the building.

Next on her list was window shopping. Every window she glanced into, held fabulous product and sales. She spent fifteen minutes in front of a jewellery store before being chased away. Lucy was only a little bit embarrassed. She'd been witness to Natsu leering at food too many times to be wholly ashamed of leaving smudges of her face and chest on a window. Besides, the glittery earrings had been super cute.

Giggling she strode past a few more upscale clothing stores and spotted Levy enjoying a cold drink and a book under an umbrella at a cafe. The bluenette waved her over and Lucy spent a relaxing hour discussing existentialism. The research book Levy was poring over was fuel for their discussion of an individual's perception of worth and purpose in their life.

Bidding Levy goodbye, Lucy decided to visit the guild and see if Natsu was there. It wasn't as if she missed him, she'd been a grown up for a long time now, and she didn't need to be in contact with him 24-7. It was just kinda nice to be able to touch base and hang out. Yah, hang out and just be with him. There's nothing wrong or shady with wanting to be with your best friend. Even if every day his body was looking sexier and sexier. When every day his muscles looked bigger and invited your touch - A touch of fingers and hot needy tongue.

Inside the guild Lucy didn't see her favourite pink haired dragon slayer. She saw Gray sitting at the bar with Juvia watching him from behind a pillar. Elfman was bellowing about manliness, making sure to thrust out his chest and throw back his shoulders, trying to provide Evergreen a tantalizing view of his assets. Bickslow had doffed his helmet and was slouching up against the bar next to Gray, chatting up Lisanna. Many of the other regulars were at their usual tables, downing pitchers of beer and gossiping.

Lucy smiled at Cana tipping back gulps of beer from a giant barrel, shuddered at Max rubbing the handle of his broom (he also had a bit of a creepy smile going on), and tried very hard to keep a blank disinterested face as she noticed Freed give Laxus a neck massage. Jumping on a stool in front of where Mirajane was polishing the bar, the blonde began to speak. "I'd like -"

Holding up her hand, the bar maid gave Lucy a sugary sweet smile. "You'd like a strawberry milkshake and the lunch special."

"Am I that predictable?" Her eyebrows scrunched up and then Lucy relaxed, "Well, it's really good - why wouldn't I want what I like the best?"

Holding her hand over her smirk, Mira replied. "That is so true on so many levels. Your order will be ready in a jiffy." Ignoring the puzzled look from the blonde, Mira shouted the food order into the kitchen and started putting together the milkshake, muttering aloud her desires to become a godmother.

"What do you like the best?" Natsu had arrived much quieter than usual and more sombre looking.

"My regular food order." Lucy explained, "You have your own preferences too, you usually have the fire chicken."

Placing the drink in front of Lucy, Mira put her elbow on the counter and propped her chin in her hand. "I was taking more of a philosophical bend on the idea of wanting what a person likes the best. Not just what, but also 'who'. Owning up to your desires can be rewarding to others." Her eyes widened and her lips trembled, "Own up to who you want and I get to be a godmother!"

Immediately from behind the pillar, Juvia shouted, "Juvia wants Gray-sama!"

Lucy flinched and whipped her head around to took at Gray. He calmly kept pouring alcohol down his throat. Lisanna and Bickslow also ignored Juvia's outburst, seeing as they were extremely intent on flirting and possibly working on granting Mira's long-held dream.

"Weirdo! Mira is talking about every individual having control of their search for personal happiness. It's up to each person to find what gives them joy - you can't expect someone else to give you the answer." Natsu delivered this dissertation standing so close to Lucy that she could easily feel his heat rising off his body and his unique slayer scent.

Dumbfounded, Lucy was unable to force any words out of her mouth. Her mind scrambled furiously and came up with nothing. Hoping she didn't look too stupid, she settled for a noncommittal shrug.

Natsu clasped Lucy by the shoulders. His hands were wonderfully warm and Lucy let out a startled gasp as his thumbs idly stroked her smooth skin. "W-what are you doing?"

Mira slid a small velvet flocked box onto the bar in front of Lucy. "Order up! Open it! I want to be godmother to your babies!"

The blonde was beginning to panic, "Let go of me Natsu!"

"You don't want that Lucy. You want what you like the best. You want to admit your feelings for me. Right now, you're thinking 'how can Natsu give me my answer - I have to find what gives me joy for myself'. You're such a weirdo, since when do I discuss existentialism?" His grip on her shoulders grew stronger and she felt suddenly hot and sweaty.

"Wake up!" Natsu grinned at his best friend and continued to shake her by the shoulders. "Feed me! I'm hungry!"

Lucy growled and slapped Natsu's hands away. "What the hell are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes at Lucy, "Did you suffer brain damage in your dream? I'm waking you up!" Natsu hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, cackling at having beat the blonde to use the facilities.

Deeply shaken by her dream, Lucy stumbled to the bathroom door and slumped against it. "Hey - Natsu?"

"I'm busy Lucy!"

The sound of a flush and then the sink running water interrupted Lucy's thoughts. "Um, what would you say if I asked you about existentialism?"

The blonde mage almost fell onto Natsu as he pulled open the door. She stumbled and was steadied by his quick reflexes. Lucy repeated her question and Natsu looked blankly into her eyes. "Exit system? Looks like I woke you up too early."

Lucy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Yah, I woke up too early. I don't know why, but I had the weirdest dream."

Happy flew into the room, "Lushi! You have weird dreams because you're weird!"

Oddly enough, Happy sassing Lucy made her feel better. She started her day making breakfast for her two favourite mages. Lucy hummed as she worked at the stove and the exceed and slayer squabbled at the kitchen table. She realized she was pleased; Lucy admitted to herself that spending time with Natsu was what she liked the best.


End file.
